She's The One
by atlantisbabe34
Summary: John Takes Elizabeth To a Robbie Williams concert.


Title: She's the one

Author: Jess Sheppard –SGA and Will Thorne

Paring: Sparky Established and Elizabeth/Robbie Implied

Rating: T

Summary: This is a shorter oneshot version for a fic that I wrote a while back,

where john took Elizabeth to a Robbie Williams Concert and Robbie Invited her on stage and dedicated a song to her. Similar to a few scenes on the "What we did last summer" Robbie Williams: Live at Knebworth DVD. so if anyone has seen the DVD you will know where its from.

Disclaimer: I don't own stargate... if I did things would be a lot different…

No copy right intended for Robbie Williams DVD.

* * *

"You will never guess what I got" John Sheppard said as he walked into Elizabeth Weir's office later that night, and throwing a small cardboard ticket holder onto her desk.

"Uhh what?" Elizabeth replied trying not to look curious as to what was inside the small ticket holder.

"Yours Truly" John said pointing to himself "got us, front row tickets to see Robbie Williams."

Elizabeth Stared at him. Speechless.

"This is the time when you need to breath" John reminded her.

"You got us Robbie Williams tickets?" Elizabeth breathed out.

"Yup, for Wednesday" John said sitting on the edge of her desk.

"Wednesday? John I just can't leave" Elizabeth said.

"Sure you can, it's all taken care of I promise you. Chuck can take care of the Gate, Col. Cardwell is stepping into my shoes for the two days and Teyla has got you covered. Come on Lizzy, don't make me carry you through that gate you know you want to go" John said, as he sat there smirking at her.

"John I Can't I ha..."

"Uh Uh, I will carry you through that gate and you know it" John said as he continued to smirk.

"Oh Alright fine" Elizabeth said snatching up the ticket holder with a big grin.

"Excellent" John said standing up with her. "Now go pack we leave in the morning".

"Yes Sir" Elizabeth replied with a mock salute.

"Good Girl" John Joked, slapping her on the butt as he followed her out of her office.

* * *

"Elizabeth Relax and stop worrying" John said as they sat on the plane towards Denver. "Everything is fine".

"I Know, I just wish you had told me sooner, so I could have gotten more organised and have finished more work done before we left" Elizabeth said.

"Lizzy" John said in his best whining voice. "We are on a holiday no talk of work please, and it's a matter of national security" John winked at her and then put his best puppy dog eyes.

"Ok, I'm sorry" She said giving him a peck on the lips and then a sweet smile.

Soon the plane began it's decent into Denver, where the concert was being held. As she stepped off, Elizabeth began to shake slightly, prompting John to take hold of her hand and kiss it.

"Don't be nervous" He said, putting his arm around her shoulders. Elizabeth leaned into John, and the shaking subsided, she instantly felt better.

Making their way through the crowds of people stepping off the Aeroplane, John led Elizabeth to collect their baggage, and then to the front of the Airport, where a man holding a sign saying "John Sheppard and Elizabeth Weir" stood, in front of a limo.

"John!" Elizabeth cried out, ecstatic.

"Well it seems when you live in another galaxy, you can really afford the nice things in life" John replied grinning.

As the man carried their baggage to the boot of the car, John and Elizabeth stepped into the back seat of the car.

"It's gorgeous" Elizabeth said, kissing John on the lips, "Thank you"

"You are Welcome. You've yet to see the best part" He said, pulling out a DVD case from underneath the seat. He pulled the disc from the case, and slipped it into the machine. A small screen lowered from the ceiling, the disc began to play.

"Live in Knebworth! I've been wanting this for ages!" Elizabeth shouted.

"I know, Chuck found it for me" John smirked, and cuddled up next to Elizabeth on the seat.

"I Love Chuck" Elizabeth said. John pretended to look hurt. "Only because he gave you the DVD"

"Oh well that's ok then" John said throwing her his flyboy grin.

* * *

The drive seemed to fly by, as they watched the DVD and night started to fall as they reached the Entertainment Centre. They walked inside hand in hand and gave their tickets to the seat escort that was at the door. He led them to their seats which were indeed front row.

A few minutes later the crowd had filed in and taken their seats, all cheering for the show to begin. The crowd cheered even louder as the introduction for "Let me Entertain You" started.

"Good Evening Denver!" a voiced boomed though the speakers. The crowd screamed louder as Robbie Williams appeared on stage. Elizabeth and John stood and cheered with the rest of the crowd.

"How are we tonight? We all having fun? Let's rock this joint!"

_Hell is gone and heaven's here_

_There's nothing left for you to fear  
Shake your arse come over here  
Now scream_

_I'm a burning effigy  
Of everything I used to be  
You're my rock of empathy, my dear _

So come on let me entertain you  
Let me entertain you

By this time the Denver Entertainment centre was alive with the voices of the crowd and Robbie Williams.

_Life's too short for you to die  
So grab yourself an alibi  
Heaven knows your mother lied  
Mon cher  
Separate your right from wrongs  
Come and sing a different song  
The kettle's on so don't be long  
Mon cher _

So come on let me entertain you  
Let me entertain you

At this point the crowd could be heard singing along and everyone was on their feet dancing. John and a few others in the row started a crowd wave in which continued through the whole centre.

Look me up in the yellow pages  
I will be your rock of ages  
Your see through fads and your crazy phrases yeah  
Little Bo Peep has lost his sheep  
He popped a pill and fell asleep  
The dew is wet but the grass is sweet, my dear  
Your mind gets burned with the habits you've learned  
But we're the generation that's got to be heard  
You're tired of your teachers and your school's a drag  
You're not going to end up like your mum and dad

So come on let me entertain you  
Let me entertain you  
Let me entertain you  
He may be good he may be outta sight  
But he can't be here so come around tonight  
Here is the place where the feeling grows  
You gotta get high before you taste the lows  
So come on  
Let me entertain you  
Let me entertain you  
So come on let me entertain me  
Let me entertain you  
Come on come on come on come on"

* * *

"_Come and live a love supreme, don't let it get you down, Everybody lives for love"_

As "Love Supreme" ended Robbie sat on the edge of the stage shaking his head

"You lot have to have been the loudest crowd so far on this tour". The crowed cheered in response.

"Speaking of Love" Robbie continued, "Is there anyone in love in the audience tonight"

The majority of the crowd raised their hands. John looked at Elizabeth with a grin and shot up his hand and forcing hers as well. Robbie walked over to where they were standing. Elizabeth heart was beating profusely in her chest.

"You two down there" He pointed to Elizabeth and John. "Come up here come on" John took Elizabeth's hand and guided her up onto the stage were Robbie put his arm around her.

"How Long ha..." He pointed at John "How do you get your hair to stay like that?!" Robbie asked shocked.

"Uhh to be honest I have no idea" John Replied, the crowd laughed at his response. Robbie chuckled with them.

"You're a very handsome man".

"Thank you" John said grinning at Elizabeth who was too shocked to say anything.

"So how long have you been going out with each other?"

"We've been together for 3 years" John Replied.

"You're not married? After 3 years?" Robbie asked.

"No. Not yet" John replied winking at Elizabeth. Robbie turned to her

"Is he gonna pop the Question?" He asked. The crowd laughed

"I'm not sure" Elizabeth said.

"Have you got kids?"

"No" John Answered

"No oh ok. Give her a kiss go on". John turned and grabbed Elizabeth around the waist and gave her a passionate kiss. The crowd cheered with Robbie.

"You see that's love right there for you" Robbie said turning to face John and Elizabeth.

"Congratulations you look great together. This is for you it's called "She's the One"

The introduction on the song started and Robbie shook John's hand and Gave Elizabeth a quick peck on the lips. John and Elizabeth walked off the stage and back to their seats John supporting Elizabeth as he thought she might not be able to walk.

"That's entertainment right there, that's Beautiful" Robbie said pointing to John and Elizabeth.

_I was her she was me  
We were one we were free._

Robbie Walked back over to where John and Elizabeth were standing.

"What your name?" He asked Elizabeth

"Elizabeth" She replied ginning.

_And if there's somebody calling him on  
Lizzie's the one.  
If there's somebody calling me on  
She's the one. _

We were young we were wrong  
We were fine all along.  
If there's somebody calling me on  
She's the one.  
When you get to where you wanna go  
And you know the things you wanna know  
You're smiling.  
When you said what you wanna say  
And you know the way you wanna play.  
You'll be so high you'll be flying

Robbie Shook off his jacket and gave it to a security guard and said "Give that to Elizabeth". Elizabeth Took the Jacket and Put it On Immediately. John looked down at her and noticed she was tearing up. He hugged her close with a smile on his face.

Though the sea will be strong  
I know we'll carry on.  
Cos if there's somebody calling me on  
She's the one.  
If there's somebody calling me on  
She's the one.

When you get to where you wanna go.  
And you know the things you wanna know  
You're smiling.

When you said what you wanna say.  
And you know the way you wanna say it  
You'll be so high you'll be flying.

I was her she was me  
We were one we were free.  
If there's somebody calling me on  
She's the one.  
If there's somebody calling me on  
She's the one.

If there's somebody calling me on  
She's the one.  
Yeah she's the one.

If there's somebody calling me on  
She's the one.  
She's the one.

If there's somebody calling me on  
Lizzie's the one.

Robbie Blew her a Kiss and Elizabeth grinned like a fool.

* * *

It was the end of the concert and Robbie had two songs left to sing. By this time there was hardly anyone sitting in the crowd and were all bouncing up and down to "Hot Fudge" by request of Robbie.

_Hot fudge here comes the judge  
There's just a green card in the way  
The Holy Ghost and the whole East Coast  
Are moving to L.A.  
And we've been dreaming of this feeling since 1988  
Mother things have got to change  
I'm moving to L.A.  
Moving to L.A.  
Keep on moving, keep on moving, keep on moving to L.A.  
L.A., L.A.  
Keep on moving, moving on  
Keep on moving, moving on  
Keep on moving, moving on  
..and stop_

The introduction for the last song started which was "Rudebox".

"Everyone Bounce!" Robbie Commanded. John and Elizabeth Joined in everyone who was bouncing to the music.

_Do the rudebox, Shake your rudebox x4 _

Ok then back to basics grab your shell toes and your fat laces  
A little hand clap for some funk faces and make your body move in the following places  
Goes up your back and then down your spine and when it hits your head:

Ok then back to baseheads dance like you just won at the special Olympics  
I got the rudebox of the back of a spaceship, so sick I just had to take it  
The R.U.D.E.B.O.X. up yer jacksy, split yer kecks sing a song of semtex,  
Pocket full of durex body full of mandrex.  
Are we gonna have sex (yes) will you wear your knee socks (ohh) back to the rudebox

Got this double fantasy where we just never stop,  
I've got one design and that's to funk you to the top.  
Know whats on my mind there's only one thing you will find,  
I got one design and that's to bump you til you drop

Rudebox, do the rudebox, cos you so nasty  
Rudebox, shake your rudebox, why you so nasty

Rudebox, do the rudebox, cos you so nasty  
Rudebox, shake your rudebox, why you so nasty

Ok then back to spaceship, take both pills fuck the matrix  
Jack those jills shake your Playtex rock 3 stripes not the asics  
A.D.I.D.A.S old school cos it's the best - yes  
Tk max cost less yes  
Jackson looks a mess bless

Ok then what to do, if you try to jack me ill rudebox you,  
If you rudebox me, I'll rudebox your whole crew  
Cos its what I do aint that right boo - true

I'll ride with you if you can get me to the border  
Cos the sheriff's after me for what I did to his daughter.  
I did it like this - you did it like that - I love it when you double clap clap

Grab this double fantasy where we just never stop,  
I've got one design and that's to funk you to the top.  
Know whats on my mind there's only one thing you will find,  
I got one design and that's to bump you til you drop

Rudebox, do the rudebox, cos you so nasty  
Rudebox, shake your rudebox, why you so nasty

Rudebox, do the rudebox, cos you so nasty  
Rudebox, shake your rudebox, why you so nasty

Ok then check the tan line, make your body shape like you're stood on a landmine  
Call me on my mobile not the landline and the jack the mainline at the same time

Ok this is what we do, got a jam so fresh its nice for you  
Ok give it what you got and dial 808 for the bass to drop  
Ok then whats the fracas grab your cardy your lead hat and your bus pass  
You don't sweat much for a fat lass grab your rudebox cos your box is righteous

Ok bum rush the show  
I got high speed dubbing on my stereo and all the tunes in the box are the cherrio,  
I know I told you before, did you hear me though

Grab this double fantasy where we just never stop,  
I've got one design and that's to funk you to the top.  
Know whats on my mind there's only one thing you will find,  
I got one design and that's to bump you til you drop

Rudebox, do the rudebox, cos you so nasty  
Rudebox, shake your rudebox, why you so nasty

Rudebox, do the rudebox, cos you so nasty  
Rudebox, shake your rudebox, why you so nasty

Do the rudebox, shake your rudebox repeat to fade

"Thank you Denver! Have a great night!" Robbie Said as his band and himself left the stage.

"Oh my God" Elizabeth said as the lights turned back on and the rest of the crowd piled out of the centre.

"Did you enjoy that?" John asked knowing what the answer would be.

"are you kidding me I loved it, Thank you so much John" Elizabeth said Kissing him soundly on the lips. With Johns arm around her waist and Elizabeth's arm around his. Together they walked out of the Centre a couple in love.

* * *

Ok this was a little rushed I know, But hey r&r if you so desire it is appreciated help is welcomed flames are not. Thanks. 


End file.
